moongladeeuwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Antus Draconus
Basic Information Name: Antus Draconus Title: ''Commander, Lord'' Race: Forsaken Profession: Military Officer and general War Hero Age: 47 (at death) Gender: Male Class: Warrior Affiliation: The Forsaken, The Horde Social Status: Lord (Firstborn Son of Allexander Draconus of Silverpine) Marital Status: ''Lacrimosia Draconus (Wife and now Forsaken, parted in death)'' Place of Birth: Silverpine Forest Family originates from: Silverpine Forest. The Draconus bloodline has always held a small amount of land tucked away in the hills and trees of Silverpine, and was not well-known amongst the wider population of Lordaeron. Base of Operations: ''The Undercity, and where-ever his duty takes him'' Physical Description A large and intimidating man, Antus only seems to increase this with the amount of sheer armour he wears and his stature. Walking upright with his head held high, his very presence seems to expand as he goes about his dailly business. Underneath the dark coloured helmet lies a face with a lifetime of war written across it. Two empty eye sockets, with a hint of magical red energy, glare out below a thick mat of long unkempt hair. The skin around his lower jaw has been stripped off, and many scars adorn his once handsome face. In short, he looks hideous. His hands end in vicious claws, his stomach and insides seem to be missing and he many bones can be seen below thick clumps of muscle. Symbols of the Forsaken Military adorn his armour, most notably the mark of The Lordaeron XVI, and a large, cruel looking two-handed sword is often found slung across his back, along with quite a few daggers tucked and concealed amongst his figure. Personality Having led a Military un-life in service to his Queen and country, Antus comes across as a cold, ruthless man, calculating and fierce in most situations. An aura of authority naturally follows him, with every action, word and expression showing his raw expertise as both a leader and a combatant. Yet, there is still a side of Antus longing for the past. He can be quite philosophical at times, and often speak in riddles when having a deep conversation with someone. A friendlier side is often found by those that earn his respect and trust, and an almost brotherly comradeship is often the result of those in Antus' good books. Brief History Antus was the head of the Draconus household when the Scourge came, his Father leaving it to him the previous year by choice instead of inheritence. As the Scourge attacked, Antus rallied the defenders for one last defiant stand as the women and children escaped. It was all in vain though, as even the stought-hearted soldiers could not save their loved ones. Antus was the last to fall to the waves of Scourge, his body falling upon a mound of corpses. '' When he awoke, he was trapped inside his own mind, witnessing the horrors his Scourge body was committing day by day. This was until he was freed by Forsaken rebels, united under the Banshee Queen. In these days, Antus fought in the Plaguelands Wars, quickly raising his reputation and gaining the skills that would become well-known to him later in his undeath. In these times, he sought out his wife amongst the Scourge, and soon freed her from the Lich King's grasp. However, he found she was not the same woman, and was in fact a twisted and deformed vision of her past self. They seperated, claiming their vows were "Until death do we part".'' '' After the Undercity was claimed by the Forsaken, Antus dedicated his life to Military service, vowing that he would see Lordaeron restored to its former glory. ''He kept to his noble roots and took a seat in The Iron Ring, where he rose through the ranks to be first admitted to the Inner Circle, then leading the society as its Lord Preceptor, being one of the most influential beings in Lordaeron at the time of the Cataclysm and Gilnean - Forsaken war. It was in this war that Antus finally met his end, being surrounded and outnumbered by enemy forces. Antus was buried with honours at his family grave in Silverpine forest. Known Facts Being a long-term member of the Forsaken Military, and his rank, Antus has become well-known amongst his own people. As Commander of The Lordaeron XVI, and after having fought in Alterac Valley, Arathi Basin, Northrend and most recently Gilneas, his reputation as a Tactician and fierce opponent is well-known. His rank of Preceptor within The Iron Ring is also known to outside sources who may have heard of the organisation, but this is often overshadowed by his Military standing. It is also known that he participated in other battles, and was in Command of "The Crimson Storm" (part of the Road to Supremacy plotline), as well as leading Expeditions to claim ancient Artifacts every so often (See Legends of the Elements) Category:Horde Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:The Iron Ring